stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Sinclair
Tyler Sinclair was a Human/Betazoid hybrid living in the late 24th century. He became a Starfleet officer. Early Life Tyler Stephen and his twin brother Jeffrey were born in Colorado, Earth on 21 November 2363 to Timothy and Jean Sinclair. As children, Tyler and his brother lived at their father's ranch in Colorado. : Little is known about Tyler's life in the Prime universe, and the bulk of this article deals with his life in the [[Pendragon timeline|''Pendragon timeline]]. After their mother's death in 2374, the boys spent the next five years traveling around the galaxy with their father. |True North|PDN episode}} Teenage years During that time, Tyler picked up his father's love of archaeology. On an expedition to Vulcan in 2377, he and Jeff met a young Vulcan named Samok, and they became good friends. In January 2379, Tyler and Jeff were again on Vulcan, on a field trip as part of the Starfleet Academy Preparatory Program. They were visited by their father during the 's stop there on her shakedown cruise. Tyler and his brother encouraged Sinclair to return to Starfleet, allaying his fears about their well-being. After their time on Vulcan, Tyler and Jeff went to live on , to be closer to their father during his mission in the Demilitarized Zone. On DS9, they spent a lot of time with their mother's foster brother, Miles O'Brien and his family. Tyler often babysat the O'Brien's youngest child, Kirayoshi. Later that year, Tyler contacted Samok on Vulcan, searching for information on the Forgeman. (PDN: "The Forgeman") Academy Tyler and Jeff both entered Starfleet Academy in May 2380, some six months before their 17th birthday. They were assigned to Nebula Squadron, under Commander Tuvok. Tyler's major at the Academy was xenoarchaeology, and he continually resisted attempts (by Jeff and others) to get him to switch to a command track. In 2381, Nebula Squadron went on a field assignment to the Rigel system. Tyler spent most of his time investigating the history of the area and places of archaeological interest. On Rigel V, he befriended a young boy named Kaireth, and they shared an adventure in the mountains. On Rigel VII, Tyler and his fellow cadet Sannethayln ran afoul of Kaylar warriors while examining an ancient temple. When the Squad visited Rigel II, Tyler became concerned when his brother Jeff began frequenting a cabaret and became involved with Alareh, a dancer there. Tyler cautioned his brother against getting in over his head and was sorry to be proven right when they learned that Alareh had only been using Jeff. During that summer, Tyler spent a ten-week cadet cruise on the with the rest of Nebula Squadron. Mere weeks before graduating, Tyler was shocked when Jeff left the Academy until he found a letter his brother had left him, explaining that Jeff had learned Alarah had died, after bearing their son. Tyler graduated from the Academy in May 2384. (PDN: "Sometimes It Comes In the Clouds") Starfleet career Ensign Sinclair's first assignment was aboard the as a xenoarchaeology specialist for a six-month exploratory mission in the Gamma Quadrant. In 2385, Tyler was part of the bridal party when his father married Mary Barranco on Pacifica. Future? At least twice, Timothy Sinclair was given visions of his sons' possible futures. In one, he saw Tyler becoming Captain of the in the year 2398. In another, he saw Tyler and the Dawn Treader defending the Colonial Alliance from an unknown enemy. According to Darrum, this future was jeopardized after Sinclair saved his crew in late 2384. ( : "An Evening In Gethsemane," "The Light of Distant Shores") In another timeline, one branch of the prime universe, Tyler was still captain of the Dawn Treader in 2402, when his nephew Tristan Sinclair graduated from Starfleet Academy and assigned to his ship as a tactical officer. (Star Trek: Sons of Liberty: "For I Dipt Into the Future...") Personal Life Family Being an identical twin, Tyler was, of course, very close to his brother, Jeff. As children, they did everything together, and even shared a strong telepathic link, learning to communicate with each other in that manner by the time they reached age five. Though they had some friends their own age, especially Jeff, both boys were like their father in that they preferred their own company, or that of grownups, over other children. Tyler always looked up to Jeff as the stronger of the two, both physically and telepathically, and they leaned on each other heavily after their mother's death. Tyler and Jeff remained close throughout their formative years and well into their time at Starfleet Academy. Tyler was saddened when Jeff gradually withdrew from their mental link after the incident on Rigel II, and they slowly drifted apart until Jeff left the Academy. Growing up on Earth, Tyler came to regard his father's circle of friends as a kind of family. Roger and Elaine Bartholomew were his godparents, and Steve Tecklenberg, John Seilback, Mark Montgomery, and especially Ben and Jason Bartholomew were all his "uncles." Likewise, his mother's foster family were also part of his "extended family," especially his "Grandma Fionnula," and "Uncle Miles." Hobbies and Interests Tyler was always interested in history, something he learned from both his parents. He developed an interest in archaeology during his travels with his father, and followed in Sinclair's footsteps as a "Preserver chaser." Background notes * is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photo manipulations, "plays" both Tyler and Jeff Sinclair.'' Sinclair, Tyler Sinclair, Tyler Sinclair, Tyler Category:Sinclair family Sinclair, Tyler Sinclair, Tyler Category:Starfleet twins